


something more comfortable

by xenosaurus



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Mass Effect 3, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: The first thing Tali does after Rannoch is move all of her things into Shepard’s quarters.





	something more comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month! (and a big thank you to Benny for betaing <3)

As hard as it was to leave Rannoch behind, it would have been harder for Tali to let Shepard finish out this war without her. She doesn’t regret getting back on the Normandy, and she doesn’t think she ever will, no matter how this turns out.

Besides, even if she discards all notions of loyalty, it’s good to be back. With Rannoch reclaimed and no further war with the Geth on the horizon, the admirals are finally giving Tali room to breathe. The very first thing she does, of course, is move all of her things into Shepard’s quarters.

“You have less fish every time I come up here,” Tali says, sitting on the bed and watching the survivors swim. Shepard is rearranging drawers nearby, finding space for Tali’s assortment of tech scraps and hard drives. Together, they have a surprising amount of junk.

“I bought a damn auto-feeder,” Shepard complains.

“Well, you probably should have picked a better one,” Tali says.

“The one I have is fine. I think Javik might be eating them.”

That’s enough to get Tali up off the bed. “I’m sorry, did you say he’s _eating_ them?”

“EDI won’t tell me one way or another, but he kept asking about them in a way that was suspicious as hell.”

Tali huffs irritably. “With all the things you have to deal with, you’d think the crew would be trying to make things easier for you, not eating your pets.”

Shepard chuckles and turns to look at Tali. “I guess they all assume making my life better is your job.”

Even in a joking tone, there’s a lot of feeling behind that statement. “Shepard…”

When Tali gets within arm’s reach, Shepard puts down the rifle mods she’d been sorting. The skin beneath her eyes is darker than it was when they met, which Tali has learned is a sign of exhaustion in humans. Still, she’s smiling, and when she lifts an arm in offer, Tali steps in to be held. Shepard’s hugs are the sort where Tali’s legs could go out and she wouldn’t drop an inch.

It’s the safest Tali has ever felt.

“I’m being selfish, but I’m really glad you’re here,” Shepard sighs.

“You aren’t being selfish. Wherever you are is where I want to be,” Tali says, softly.

“I’ll make that a good place, someday. When this is over, I’m going to build you the best house Rannoch has ever seen. Three stories, with big open windows so you can see the whole damn planet from our bedroom.”

Tali smiles so hard that it pulls at the joints of her exoskeleton. “Shepard, you don’t know anything about carpentry.”

“I’m a butch lesbian, I’m sure I can figure it out.”

Tali is still learning the ins and outs of human sexuality, but Shepard has explained that one well enough for her to get the joke. Tali laughs and tucks her head into Shepard’s shoulder.

“Am I allowed to help with the house? I’ve been reading up on civil engineering,” Tali jokes. They both know they’re talking about a collaborative effort.

“You’ll be way too tired for that.”

Tali pulls back enough that she can make teasingly stern eye contact.

“Are you bringing back those awful training drills from the first Normandy?”

Shepard snorts, and Tali loves the grin on her face. “You’ll be too tired for those too. I know you. As soon as you can take that suit off every day we’re going to be having so much sex you won’t even be able to move.”

Tali immediately breaks down into giggles and swats playfully at her girlfriend’s arm. “Shepard!”

“Well? Am I wrong?”

“No, you’re not wrong, but that’s hardly _my_ fault. Have you seen your arms?”

Shepard winks and shifts her hold so she’s only got one arm around Tali. The other one is now free for flexing, and she immediately takes advantage of it.

“You’re trying to tease, but I’m certainly not complaining,” Tali says, reaching up to give Shepard’s bicep an appreciative pat.

“You know, after all the talk about cross-species communication and compatibility issues, I never would have guessed that a tank top would be enough to seduce a beautiful alien woman.”

“Are you kidding? The clothing you wear during training drills was the most life-changing part of my pilgrimage.”

“Want me to do some pushups for you?”

“I think I have a better idea…” Tali says, trailing the hand on Shepard’s arm up until it’s resting at the base of her neck. Shepard grins.

“I hope you still have that nervestim program installed, because we’re going to burn through all the immunosupplements by the end of the month at this rate.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Tali says sternly. “I called in so many personal favors for those. Every time I shower with you that’s two days I spent fixing vents before Rozi’Yanah’s father found out she broke them.”

“That… sounds like a childhood incident.”

“It was! I traded favors that go back before puberty, Shepard. I’m out of favors.”

“Alright, good to know. If we need help with our house, we’ll have to blackmail Garrus, then.”

Tali breaks into laughter. “We don’t need to blackmail him! We can just tell him about your plan for the windows and he’ll be there the next morning to make sure the glass is bulletproof.”

“I’d call him paranoid if everyone wasn’t _actually_ trying to kill us. It’s like the Tenth Street Reds all over again,” Shepard sighs. It doesn’t take her long to rally, though. She’s shaking her head and grinning before Tali can respond. “So, you mentioned showering together…”

“I _very_ much enjoyed our first attempt,” Tali says, not bothering to hide her enthusiasm.

“I nearly dropped you,” Shepard says, but Tali waves her off.

“You’ll get used to the way the joints in my legs work eventually. Practice is important, Shepard.”

That gets a laugh out of Shepard.

“Can’t argue with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
